


Some things that go through Derek’s head when he’s looking at Stiles

by darain39



Series: Short Sterek Nonsense [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Fluff, M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna make you believe in Derek's feels...just watch me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things that go through Derek’s head when he’s looking at Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I just love getting inside his head (my head?)

i)  
You can breathe on skin   
And not change it  
You can claw at skin  
And not tear it  
You can look at skin  
And be consumed by it

ii)  
How laughing with your whole body  
Can be as beautiful  
As when you catch your bottom lip  
Fitfully between your teeth  
Your movements are rhythm  
I’m hearing  
Off to one side

iii)  
The gap between our shoulders  
Could be closed off  
If I pushed or you pulled  
And I could cradle your heart  
In my palm


End file.
